It is known that human-driven and automated vehicles sometimes have difficulty keeping the vehicle driving on a straight trajectory when driving over a ridge caused or defined by a sudden change in road type/height, especially when the ridge is parallel or near parallel (i.e. at a grazing angle) to the driving direction or trajectory of the vehicle. Instances of ridges often are present when a roadway is under construction where one lane is a new surface and an adjacent lane is an older surface. The parallel or grazing-angle ridge may cause the vehicle to unexpectedly swerve. A worst case scenario may include the vehicle momentarily losing control due to a grazing-angle ridge.